


Fairy tail: The Dragon Guardian

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Mating Season, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Slytherinjess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (FF)/ MadHasAHatter (WP)Rating: (T-FanFiction )T-DevaintART) MA-WatpaddPairings: GrayxLucy 'small NatsuxLuxy/rape'Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" 'RAPE' Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe 'shortly after Tartaros arc' 'Fairy tail isn't disbanded'Summary: After a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy Finds a rare key which she's never seen or heard of before. When arriving back to the guild, Dragon mating season is on the horizon and Makarov Warns his guild about the dangers each one of his children could be, that's why he puts a curfew in affect and no woman is allowed to walk home alone with Natsu and Gajeel going into Mating season. Wendy is however not affected by it; she is too young for the mating season to affect her. Mira gives her a month Vacation away at a resort with Carla and Evergreen from it until it dies down. What happens when Lucy gets in the middle of it has Natsu ends raping her, has he unable to control himself which scares him and she ends up terrified by it.
Kudos: 11





	1. 'Strange Key and Dragon Matting Season'

**'Warning rape scene later on in chapter' >.< forgive me...**

* * *

**Chapter one 'Strange Key and Dragon Matting Season'**

  
**BOOOM!**

"HAHA!" Natsu laughed. "God that was awesome! We sure showed them!" Natsu grinned and has happy smirked. "AYE SIR!"

Erza nodded with a smirk "Alright, make sure you tie them up for the reward Natsu. Gray?" Erza turned her head who was already tying his bandit up with anti-magic band "yeah?"

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu's ears perked up and frowned "Lucy!!!" he shouted "SHUT UP! I'm coming." Lucy's voice came from the other room where she walked out from just moments later. She was dragging a guy, well trying to "Help please." Gray right away went over to her and help her.

Erza nodded to them. "Good work everyone." Lucy leaned up against a wall and sighed heavily "That jerk tried grab my chest..." she pointed to the guy, Natsu's eyes turned red and glared at the man who was groaning while holding his crotch area.

Gray kicked him once and started to tie him up. "Scum bag." he muttered to the man. Natsu was just growling at him.

Erza was counting the men as Lucy leaned more onto the wall. She was feeling exhausted as the she felt herself tip even more and even more as she fell. She suddenly gasped a scream making Gray Gasp "Lucy!" the walls slid sideways like a secret room had open. Gray, Natsu, and Erza both ran to the wall as there was a drop from behind the wall. The three began to panic "Lucy!?" they shouted for her, Natsu can hear her groaning with his ears "Lucy! You okay?" Natsu asked.

Down at the bottom, Lucy groaned from being sore all over, lifting herself on her elbow she looked away the room it was pitch black "Lucy! Are you okay?" she heard Natsu scream again "Yes... I'm in a room... it's dark down here..." she said stumbling up. "Stay there, where coming down." Gray said. Lucy stood there it felt weird down in this room, she can't tell if the room was small or large.

This was an old castle; the bandits overtook the abandoned gothic like Castle. It was half in ruins but it was pretty scary looking from the outside. The inside was dusty, cobwebs everywhere. It had that feeling like something was watching you every second. The castle in far off in the distance of some town she or the others never heard of called, Twilight Woods. Lucy right away felt like it was haunted.

She stood there as she heard Gray used his magic "Ice Make: Pole." Lucy looked up has the pole came all the way down next to her, the drop from the wall was long, she was lucky.

Her eyes roamed around the dark room as she could feel some type of magical aura, it was like pulling her in. Lucy biting her lip 'what is this magical aura...?' she shivered from it. She held her lion key out and pressed her lips against it then whispered "Loke give me some light so I can see in this dark room?" Loke seeming to hear her the Key shined like a flash light. 

Pointing it around the room has Gray slid down the pole next to her "Lucy you are you all right?" Lucy nodded to him without looking at him as she moved the glowing key. The walls of the room were black and there was dark blue carpet on the floor. Moving her feet, a little so she could have scooped out the room. Gray watched her has they both can hear Erza snapping at Natsu "Natsu I said no, Gray has got this. Help me take these guys to go get our reward. 

"Gray! Lucy! We are heading to town, meet you there" Gray sighed "Alright!" he shouted back and watched Lucy roamed around the room, there was a dragon statue that caught his eye, he walked on over and looked at it. It was glass, it had the look of stars that shined in the night, like a blueish purplish galaxy. Gray picked it up "Wow Lucy check this out" she turned her head and gasped at the dragon statue "Wow that's gorgeous... Natsu would most likely love it" she said turning walking more into the room as she stopped dead in her tracks. An ancient looking small cabinet hanging on the wall. It was a faded dark navy color. 

She stepped towards it, as she could feel the magical aura getting stronger. She could not help but reach out and her finger tips touched the small cabinet. She slowly opening it gulping has she looked inside. Her eyes widen has a medium box of metal that clipped to the side. The Metal box was design is some strange tribal design. The side of the cabinet was deepening inside the wall, most likely to make room for the box. 

Gulping again she reached over and picked it up. Looking at it, it was a silver box. With hinged cover and sides elaborately wrought in high relief with dragons writhing atop roiling waves, their whiskers scrolling above the surface.

  
  
Gray appeared next to her. He watched her. she was looking tensely at this metal box "What is it...?" Gray softly said to her not to startled her.

Lucy frowned "I... I don't know..." Gray put his hand on her shoulder "Come on let's get out of here." Lucy nodded to him, there was nothing really else in the room, it was just the statue and this box.

Gray took the statue to the pole has Lucy stood next to him, he used his ice make magic to get them up back to the top. Lucy followed Gray as they left the creepy castle. It didn't take them long to catch up with Erza and Natsu. Erza raised her eyebrow at Gray as he was carrying a dragon like statue "Gray where did you get that?" Gray blinked at her "Oh I found it in the room that Lucy was in, I rather like this dragon statue... Looks like a galaxy" Natsu looked over and gasped "Can I have that?!" Gray frowned and held it to his chest "No way flame breath! I found it!" Natsu growled while caring three guys "Why you Ice stripper! Since when do you like to collect dragon stuff?! Give it to me!" Natsu shouted, making Gray glare at him "Hell no! shut the hell up already!"

Erza did a sharp glare "Stop fighting!" this made Natsu and Gray both gulped and shut up. Lucy shook her head holding the metal box to her chest.

It didn't take them that long to get into the town and dropped the bandits at the runes knight station tower. Heading back to the guild, of course they took the train making Natsu sick mostly all the way back. Lucy had the medium metal box in her bag, slightly touching her bag as she could feel the box right underneath her fingers tips she felt excited to find out what was inside it. She suddenly felt some heat near her, he looked and see's Natsu panting with a red face, she frowned "Natsu are you feeling okay?" 

Natsu shook his head. Erza and Gray glanced over to him "It's just his motion sickness" Gray said crossing his arms, Natsu shook his head making Ezra's eyes widen "No.... Erza it's starting... we need to get back to Fairy tail. I'm sorry to say this but please knock me out...." Lucy gasped "What's starting...?" Erza frowned "I see, very well Natsu." she lifted him up and punched him in the gut making him gasp and pass out right away.

Gray sighed "So it's that time of the year is it?" Erza nodded "Mhmm, yes. No doubt Master has already planned for this event" Lucy looked confused "Wait what... is going on...?" they looked at Lucy, she hasn't been here when this has been before. Erza frowned "It's the year of the dragon, Dragon's go in heat, it's their matting season. 

Even for dragon slayers..." Lucy's eyes widen in shock "No way... are you for real...?" they nodded to her "Yeah... it was pretty bad last time..." Gray shivered remembering what happen last dragon matting season. It was shortly after Lisanna had presumably died, Natsu went into his first Matting season. Gray himself almost got in the middle of Natsu's matting which totally freak him out. He shivered and looked away, he knew Natsu didn't mean any of it, he couldn't control himself.

The rest of the ride back to Magnolia was quiet, Erza had a strap on Natsu in case he woke up. Erza hit him pretty hard, he would be out for a while. Caring Natsu back to the guild, it was getting dark out. The Sunset turned the sky into a beautiful red and purple color. Lucy can tell the people were all heading inside which made her confused "Why are the people heading inside....?" 

Erza frowned "As I told you before it's dragon matting season. As a precaution the mayor has put a curfew infect most likely" Lucy started to a little worried about this whole thing. Reaching the guild Erza right away walked over to Mira, she was still caring Natsu who was passed out. "Mira, get the master know. It's starting." Mira frowned and ran off "Happy I want you to take Natsu home now." Erza said to him, Happy nodded to her "Aye..." Happy taking out his wings and he grabbed Natsu and flew off with him.

The Master walked out with Mira behind him. He walked on the stage "Erza where is Natsu?" "Happy took him home" The master nodded "Good, now then... It's the year of the dragon, meaning the dragon matting season my children." 

The fairy tail members frowned and looked nervous. "Wendy however will not be affect by it yet, since she is still too young. Evergreen this is a mission from your master. Mira has already got the tickets, I want you to take Wendy and Carla away from here because Wendy is mostly a good mating target for Natsu and Gajeel. Gajeel already locked himself in his home, with a request he asked Freed to place ruins around his home until he season it over" Evergreen smiled at Wendy "Of course I'll take her as soon as possible, come Wendy let's get to fairy hills and get you packed" Wendy smiled and followed Evergreen.

"Now then my children, dragon mating season lasts for only 2 days. Be aware and be safe my children, I want everyone woman of fairy tai to be walked home. Curfew is in effect." The master getting of the stage, Lucy frowned 'wow... this is serious....' "Lucy" she turned her head to see Gray walking over to her "I'll walk you home?" Lucy smiled softly at him "Thank you Gray." They both turned to the guild front doors and left while everyone else was leaving.

Lucy's heart was pumping; she was slightly nervous about this whole ordeal with the dragon slayer. She felt safe with Gray by her side walking her home. She smiled. Reaching Lucy's apartment, Gray walked her to the door as she unlocked it. Stepping inside she sighed with relieve. Gray walked in behind her "You want me to stay?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at him but shook her head. "I'll be fine. I have my keys" Gray smiled at her "Alright, I'll come over in the morning." he turned around closing the door behind him. She flushed 'wow... I never knew gray would...' she shook her head 'no Lucy... bad Lucy...!'

Lucy walked over to the door locking it, and walked over to her desk. Placing her bag on the table, Lucy opened it taking out some dirty clothes, then she stopped as she notices the box. She took it out and stared at it, she wanted to know what was inside this metal box. She slowly clipped it open looking inside she saw a gorgeous silver necklace that a glowing blue gem in the center.

as Lucy can tell, being a Heartfillia she was raised to know her jewelry. It slowly glowed, like It was made of magic. She picked it up, it looked ancient but of royal looking no doubt. Then she noticed a black velvet pouch, putting the necklace aside, Lucy reached for the pouch. the pouch was a velvet feel. She opened it and gasped has she sees a Key, grabbing the key she gasped at its beauty. The key was silver, had an amazing opal shape blue crystal on the top with a little dragon resting on it.

She could tell right away it was a celestial key, the magic from this key was not easily missed. Biting her lip "What is this key...? I can tell it's a celestial key but who's key is this...?" then an idea popped in her head "I know." grabbing one of her silver keys "Open the gate of The Southern Cross! Crux!" she enchanted has Crux appeared "Hello Miss Lucy" Lucy smiled at him "Hello grandpa Crux, listen I need to know of this key..." she helped it up to him. 

He narrowed his eyes at it, it took him four seconds then his eyes widen. "Miss Lucy... where on earth did you find his key...?" Lucy frowned and looked down at the key "Found it in a secret room in a creepy old castle on my last mission... Grampa Crux, who's key is this...?" Crux frowned "Miss Lucy, you have found a very rare Key, it has been lost for decades..." Lucy's eyes widen and gasped slightly "That is the Key of the Dragon, Draco" Lucy looked surprised and shocked "I found the key of the constellation Draco....?" Crux nodded to her "I must let you know, that he is beyond any other celestial Spirit. He not is bound to our celestial plain like the rest of the spirits... he isn't even a Spirit Miss Lucy"

Lucy looked shocked at this "What do you mean he's not a spirit...?" Crux crossed his arms "Draco is on a different plain; he rules over Dragon heaven. He was worshiped as a dragon deity by dragons. His kingdom is for dragons only, not even a dragon slayer can be welcome there. If Natsu or Gajeel were to die, they will not be allowed in his heaven unless they have done something extremely grateful for mankind then yes... Miss Lucy.... It is the year of the Dragon, do not, I repeat 'do not' summon him. Wait after the season is over, please for the sake of your life do not summon him until the dragon matting season is over."

Lucy fell on her chair and nodded to him and she was shaking, she did indeed felt scared and but happy she found such a legendary Key. "Miss Lucy, that necklace I see on your table" Lucy looked over and picked it up "Oh this necklace?" Crux nodded "Where did you find that...?" "In the same box has the key..." Lucy frowned "Miss Lucy, that is a rare, very rare magical necklace. It restores your magical energy after it's been used up. After is does that I can sense it recharges itself, it will take up to an hour for it to recharge" Lucy looked surprised and smiled softly "Thank you Crux, you can return now." Crux nodded and he disappeared.

Lucy frowned, looking at the key her hand. She smiled slightly and placed the key back in the velvet pouch "In days, I'll summon you" she put it back in the metal box, closing it. Sitting up walked towards the bathroom 'God I feel gross, I need a nice hot bath.' stepping inside, she turned on the water, making the right temperature. Slipping off her clothes, a sharp pain hit her side 'ow...' she looked at her right side, it was slightly bruised, it was most likely from that fall she had during the mission. She frowned "stupid fall..." she muttered, taking the rest of her clothes she stepped over to the bathtub and turning off the water has it get full. Stepping in, she felt the hot water hit her skin making her shiver and she bit her lip. 

Slowly sitting down, she felt a deep sigh leave her mouth has she relaxed in the hot water. Closing her eyes, she smiled at such a good feeling of this hot bath, even her side felt better. As she felt so relaxed and Zen with herself, she didn't hear the bathroom door open, close with a click and footsteps.

She was suddenly yanked up by the arm making her gasp and pull into a naked chest. Her eyes widen 'what the....?' She locked up and shook has she was afraid it was Natsu. "No... Natsu What are you doing here......!?" then she noticed he was naked. She gasped a scream as she was pushed against the wall. "Lucy..." his voice was deep seductive voice as he leaned and kissed her. She gasped in the kiss trying pushing away from 'No... No! how did he get in here!? Natsu please stop...' Natsu shoved his tongue in her mouth twisting his tongue against her, Lucy trampled 'This is my first kiss... Natsu stole my first kiss...!'

Natsu pulled away from the kiss, trailing his tongue down to her neck making her gasp "Natsu stop! Please! Control yourself!" she shouted at him "I'm sorry I can't...." Natsu's voice rang through her ears as he bit down on her neck, her eyes widen and screamed "NO! STOP!" he bites her hard enough to draw blood. He placed his hand over her mouth, covering her mouth making her from screaming.

She muffled in his hand 'someone help....' She felt his kisses reach her breasts, she tried to struggle against his grip has he started to suck on her left nipple making her moan, she hated this, this is not what she waited to be like with her first time. Natsu switched over to Lucy's right nipple making her bite her lip 'stop....'

Licking, sucking her right nipple his other hand let go of her mouth, making Lucy gasp "stop please...." He didn't listen, he reached is now free hand down, his fingers touched her clit making her head snap back. "STOP!" he growled going back up to her level, she watched his has his eyes glowed "I'm sorry to this to you" he again bites down on her shoulder as a shine of red light caught her eye, she suddenly felt some surge of magical energy rush in her. She couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. 'no way... did Natsu paralyze me....? How did he do that...?' Natsu smirked and moved down by her pussy. Licking his lips and licked her clit making her moan, that's all she could do is, she can't shout at him or try to push him again.

He pushed a finger in her making her moan again 'no, no!' licking her and moving his finger in her slowly, deep down in him he's auguring with himself 'I shouldn't be doing this to her... I should be locked away at my place... why did I knock out happy and come here...?!! I'm so sorry Lucy please forgive me...'

Natsu slid in another finger, fingering her a little faster, her moans made him hard. It was turning him on, he stopped and put her over his shoulder before walking out the bathroom. She started to panic 'Oh god, someone please help me...." She felt herself being dropped on her bed and he crawled over her kissing her on the lips, she closed her eyes and shivered. She was afraid what he's gonna do next, while kissing her Natsu parted her legs as he leaned on one elbow and reached with one hand in between him and Lucy. 

Lucy may be paralyzed but she could still feel his touches and she gasps as she felt a smoothing poke at her entrance, her eyes glanced down and her eyes widen in fear 'NO! please don't take my first time Natsu!' Natsu pulled away from the kiss looking into Lucy's, Lucy looked back. His eyes, were such sad looking, she could tell he feels guilty of what he was about to do that he cannot control. She felt him push in, closing her eyes 'someone help....' pushing her in more he let out a husk moan "Luce.... You feel so good..." Tears started to form in her eyes. He was all the way in, he started to push not waiting for her to feel use to the feeling. It hurt, this was her first time, it hurt biting her lip as Natsu started suddenly thrusting in her. Lucy started to tear more and more has she felt her body started to go back too normal, the paralyzing bite Natsu gave her was fading. Natsu had his face bared in her neck while he thrust in her a rough but slow manor and he was moaning with such pleasure.

Lucy was able to move her hands to him trying to push him off "N-Natsu stop... please...." she said with a moan she couldn't help but to let out. Natsu grunted "I ... I can't.... bear with me...." He leaned up gripping her hips tightly and started to trust in her fast making Lucy moan out loudly "STOP! STOP!" her keys, were on the table behind Natsu on her desk, if only she had her keys next to her she could summon Loke.

Natsu bite his lip as his thrusts back rougher and faster, his grip on her hips so tight and his claws dug into her skin making her do a silent scream in pain "AH!"

"Lucy...! I'm gonna... Cum..." Natsu moaned so loudly. Lucy's eyes widen "No.... NOT INSIDE! STOP!" Natsu was is such pleasure he fell on her holding on to her has tight has he could, thrusting so wildly in her, making even Lucy moan but she was trying to push him off "No stop!"

Natsu did four hard thrust roaring like a dragon cumming deep inside her moaning out her name "Lucy...!" He laid on her, Lucy cried softly. He leaned up. Natsu was no longer himself, as he growled with a grin on his face "Round two" making her gasp "NO! SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed Natsu dove down and bite her once more making her gasp in pain, she started to fall in darkness. Her eyes were getting heavy as she sees Natsu give her the most seductive smirk she as ever seen from him 'No......' then darkness swept her into unconsciousness.

'sun light shined in the room' her eyes slid open, as she felt the sun shine her. She found herself on her back, a sharp pain ran through her body. The memories of last night filled her head, making her break down right where she laid. She managed to get herself up noticed there was dry blood over her. Her eyes widen in panic, looked at her bed. Covered in her blood. She sat up quickly and backed away from her bed shiver in terror 

"No... Natsu what have you done to me...." She quickly dashed towards the bathroom. The water was still in the bathtub it's cold now. She drained the water and she looked herself in the mirror and frowned at all the claw marks on her sides, hips and even shoulders. There were tons of bites marks all over her neck, shoulders and some on her breasts. Her body was covered in dry blood, she felt sick to see herself in this mess. Turning to the shower head, she turned it on as hot water hit her skin making her gasp in pain but it felt good after a while. She could see the blood running with the water off her.

Leaning her head against the wall she teared "Natsu...." She wondered what happen to him after all this mess 'that fucken jerk.... Taking everything...'she fell to her knees and pressed herself against the wall as she curled herself up. Hugging her knee's, she teared in them.

Outside of her bathroom, a golden light appeared has Loke suddenly appeared in her apartment "Lucy?" He felt that his way to come to her aid last night was blocked which confused him, even the rest of her spirits weren't able to open their gates with their own magic. The king said the constellation Draco was in the few of earth and blocking their way to be summon even their own magic and they had to wait for the next day to come. 

Looking in her room more his eyes widen has they landed on her bed, blood. All her blood, it covered her pink comforter. He then started to panic, and turned his head to the bathroom as he heard the water running. He rushed over knocking on it "Lucy it's me Loke. I'm coming in" he waited but no answer. Quickly opening the door, he gasped has he see's Lucy naked and curled up under the shower as water hit her skin with blood washing off her prefect skin. 

Loke quickly rushed over in a panic mood "Lucy?! You are alright?" Lucy looked up at him, tears where in her eyes "N-no... where were you!? You didn't come to my AID!" She shouted at him Loke bite his lip in angry "I'm sorry... I couldn't... our gates were locked, I couldn't even use my own magic to come out. The King said it was because of the year of the Draco, at night the constellation shines brightly blocking out summoning." Lucy frowned for snapping at him "Oh... I'm sorry I yelled at you..." 

Loke frowned and looked more at her, he see's claw and bite marks all over "What... happen... how did you get theses claw and bite marks on you? Who did this to you?" Lucy shivered looking away "Natsu... it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control himself... dragon matting season..." Loke eyes widen and growled at the fact Natsu took her virginity but also her hurt in doing so. He reached out making her eyes widen and flinched away from him "NO!" he pulled his hand back shocked "Don't.... Don't touch me please..." Loke bite his lip and stood up "I'll be right back, I'm getting master Makarov and Mira" he dashed out the bathroom and out of her apartment.

At Guild Mira hummed while cleaning the bar counter, the Master sat there eating come egg's Mira had made for him. Erza hasn't even showed up this morning. The guild hall was getting more active know, Gray pushing away Juiva "Juiva stop it already" "But Gray... Juiva want's eat breakfast with Gray..." Gray looked away "Sorry I gotta go check on Lucy" suddenly the Guild's door slammed open as Loke panted from running, Mira looked him blinking then a smile "Loke good morn" 

Loke quickly interrupted her "MASTER! Come quickly, Lucy!" the guild's member's eyes widen, Mira's smile disappeared. Gray started to panic and matched over to him "What happen to Lucy?" Gray demanded. The master stopped eating and jumped down from the bar then walked over to him "Loke what has happened?" Mira was soon by the master's side, Loke frowned "Natsu... got to Lucy... please.... She won't let me touch her... she's severely hurt" gasps filled the guild hall. Gray was already running towards Lucy's apartment, Juiva was following him.

"Quickly take us to her, my children you stay here, soon as Erza gets her she is in charge!! Reedus go get Porlyusica!" "Wee!" he left. Mira, the master and Loke quickly dashed for Lucy's apartment.

Back at Lucy's apartment, she just sat there still curled up against the wall, the water was starting to get cold. The blood was still on her skin, she managed to sit back up and grabbed her bath sponge putting her lavender body wash on it, she slowly started to wash her body. Being carful around her claw and bite marks. A sudden voice made her jump "LUCY?!" it was gray; she bites her lip has he heard him gasp "What the fuck? Blood?! Lucy where are you?!"

Lucy looked away raising her voice "In the bathroom! Let me clean up please..." Gray didn't listen he barged right on in making her panic and gasped "No, don't look at me!" she turned away as his eyes widen as all claw and bites all over her skin "Gray! Juiva thinks walking in a girl's bathroom when the girl is in there in is not a..." Juiva stepped in and gasped "Lucy...." She sees the claws and bites marks all over Lucy. 

Gray was shocked and couldn't move, Lucy teared "OUT!" Juiva nodded "Gray she wants us out" she said to him, pulling him out of the bathroom closing it. At the time the master and Mira came rushing in with Loke with them. Gray had his head down in hands and was biting his lip "I shouldn't have left her alone...."

Juiva rubbed his back "Gray..." Mira and Master gasped at the bed, Mira's hand went up to her mouth covering it with such shock "Oh my god... Master..." Makarov had such sadden look on his face "We must remember that Natsu was not in control of himself, please do not take what has happen here in here against him. I have warned everyone last night of the danger... forgive me... I should have had Lucy stay with you at fairy hills..." Mira looked down "Master it's okay... I'll go to her dresser and some of Lucy's clothes for her... Juiva take her comfort to fairy hills, wash it please... I think we should move her there until after tomorrow master."

He nodded to her, Loke walked into the kitchen "I'll make some tea..." Mira had already gone through her dresser and picked out an outfit Lucy to wear. Grey Girl boxer shorts and a pink tank top, also pick out matching panties and bra. 

Juiva frowned at the comforter and lifted up and gasped a little "Even sheets..." she took the sheets off to, the bed was slightly stained by the blood "Lucy needs a new bed... I shall be back..." she left with the blood comforter and sheet. Mira walked over to the bathroom knocking on it "Lucy it's Mira" "O-Okay.... You can come in..." Gray frowned at Lucy letting only Mira in there.

Mira opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her. She looked at Lucy her eyes widen. Claw marks all over her alone with bite marks "Lucy...." Lucy sniffed and looked away. She was done washing up and turned off the shower. Mira put her clothes on the dress shelve grabbing a red towel. She walked over to Lucy who was softly hugging her body shivering "It's okay Lucy I'm here." Mira softly said to her has Lucy started to tear softly, Mira could feel tears running down her cheek. She dried Lucy's skin off softly as she could "It's okay... the master is here too... Juiva took your comforter and sheet to fairy hills... she's gonna go wash them... Reedus when to get Porlyusica." Lucy nodded with a frown "Loke is making you some tea" Lucy smiled softly "I could go for some tea right now..." Mira smiled "Yeah." 

Mira finished drying her off, then helped Lucy put on her clothes snice she was still in such pain. After Lucy was dressed Mira helped her out the bathroom. Lucy seeing a worried Master look at her "Lucy, my dear are you okay....?" He saw the bite marks all over her neck and some claw marks on her shoulders, Lucy looked away "I don't... Know..." Gray looked up at her and step to her making her stop. Gray saw the tearing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed here with you...." Lucy blinked at him "Gray it's okay..." Gray bite his lip "No! it's not! Natsu... he hurt you! He raped you!" Lucy shivered from the word 'rape' and back up... afraid. Grays's eyes widen "Lucy I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled..." Loke came out of the kitchen with a glare "Gray don't yell at her please?" he asked with a soft hiss and went back into the kitchen. Mira shook her head at Gray and walked Lucy over to the couch, as she sat down slowly, Master watched her. "I'm sorry to ask you but did you wake up with him next to you...?" 

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head no "No..." then there was a knock on the door, Gray walked over to the door and opened it. It was Porlyusica, her face has stern look. He gulped and moved out of the way as she walked in "Makarov." he turned his head "Ah Porlyusica." Lucy looked up at her, Mira bowed to her "Hello Porlyusica." "I need all the men out of the room so I can heal her now." Gray frowned but left her apartment. Makarov nodded and left also, Loke came out with a cup a tea and placed in on the coffee table "I'll be back Princess." he followed the other two closing the door.

Porlyusica looked at Lucy with a frown "Child, please remove you clothes so I can see the damage..." Lucy frowned and Mira helped her up. Mira had to help with her clothes once again, making Lucy hiss in pain. Naked, Lucy looked away as Porlyusica eyes widen "My dear child... I'm so sorry this has happened to you please lift up your arms so I can put this healing gel and wraps on you. Lucy nodded as Porlyusica took out from her bag a bottle of healing gel and wraps. She and Mira both helped with the gel and wrap. Lucy hissed in pain couple of times.

Not long Lucy was back in her clothes, the men walked back in as Porlyusica closed her bag. She sees out the corner of her eye a necklace, her eyes widen "Lucy where did you get this necklace...?" she asked picking it up. 

Lucy looked over making the other also look over "Oh, I found it in a metal box that I found in a secret room in this creep ass castle on my last mission." Gray blinked "So that's what was in the box?" Lucy shook her head "Grampa Crux said it was a magical necklace that restores the magic of the user who wears it... it also recharges itself for an hour." Mira gasped "Wow..."

Master looked stunned "Such a find.... Those are rare Larcma Crystals..." Porlyusica walked over to her putting the necklace on her "Keep that on you at all times, never take it off so it can get use to your magical energy" she said. Lucy smiled at her "okay... oh can you give the box. I have something to show the master" Porlyusica blinked at her "What do I look like your maid?" She said turning out, picking the box up, and putting it on the table.

They watched Lucy as she opened the box and pick up a black velvet pouch and took out a key. Making Porlyusica, Mira, Makarov and Gray blink at it. Loke's eyes widen "That key...." Lucy smiled "Last night, before..." she shivered slightly. "I summon Crux because I didn't know who's key this was. He said it was the key of the Dragon, the constellation of Draco." They all gasped at her 

"Yeah... Cruz said that he was on a different plain the celestial spirits." Loke looked away with a nod as she felt Mira look at him. "What do you mean Lucy?" Makarov asked her "Well... he isn't a spirit at all" Their eyes widen "Dragons worship him has their deity, he rules over the dragon heaven. Crux was telling me basically he is a dragon deity." 

They all looked shocked at this "Crux warned me not to summon him until the day after tomorrow." Makarov nodded in agreement "Yes, since he is a dragon it would be bad but I'm happy that you have found such a key." Lucy smiled "Yeah, Crux said that the key has lost for decades."

Porlyusica sighed crossed her arms "I need to speak with you and the master in private. The rest of you out please, Mira you of course can stay." Gray bit his lip he was getting sick of this old woman kicking him out. Loke though the same as Gray as they both got up and walked out. Lucy looked confused. 

"What is it...?" she asked putting the key back in the velvet ouch. Porlyusica frowned "I need to ask you this... did Natsu cum inside you?" Mira turned red, the master looked away. Lucy frowned looking down holding her body. 

"Y-Yes...." Porlyusica frowned with a low sigh. "I will be back to check on you in six weeks." Lucy looked up her with confused look her eyes "What... why?" Porlyusica sighed again "Think child..." Lucy looked at for a moment then her eyes widen "No.... no...." shaking her head, Mira frowned sitting down next to Lucy rubbing her back "Lucy shhh it's okay, fairy tail will be here for you, we are family..."

Lucy started to tear again. "Why did this happen to me? why did he pick me...?" Mira frowned. "I don't know Lucy..." "I thought he was gonna be passed out since Erza knocked him good...." Makarov frowned from seeing his children cry. 

He looked at Lucy "Lucy" she turned his head to him sniffing "Do not take this to a bad place. I know Natsu was not in control of his actions." Lucy nodded to him with a sniff, deep down she couldn't hate Natsu. She knew Natsu wasn't able to control himself. She was warned of matting season or dragons.

"Master thank you." she whispered to him, he smiled at her sweetly "I will go check on him and see if he's at his house." He said leaving as Loke and Gray got tired of not being in the room with her they walked right on in as the master left. Lucy was worried about Natsu. 'What if he remembers everything? And he's hiding in shame...?'

Mira cuddled her has gray and Loke bother frowned. "I wish I can take her away to the spirit world." he softly said, Gray looked up at him. "Why don't you?" Loke looked up at her. "I can't... it's the year of the dragon... the only way I'm here is this." He lifted his arm to revel a bracelet. "This is a gift from the king. This is allowing me to come here to check on Lucy. The magic is almost out and I can't stay here to watch over her." 

Gray looked confused. "But can't you use your own magic...?" Loke shook his head "The constellation Draco, it only happens when he gets into few of earth. He blocks our way to be summon to earth not even out own magic can work. The king did say that Draco has always felt guilty of what's he does to us on his year." 

Gray frowned. "Oh I see..." He did a think pose. "Oh! I know I could take her with me, I will watch over her at my place." Mira raised her eyebrow at them "Boys." they look at her "Shhh, she's sleeping" they looked and indeed Lucy fell asleep in Mira's arm. Both men felt jealous of the white haired mage.

"I was gonna take her to fairy hills." Porlyusica still there crossed her arms "I think staying with the ice mage is better for her. He can easily freeze her scent. Giving Natsu a hard time to find her but I do have this." She picked up a blue lotus like flower. 

"This flower is used for this year of the dragon to hide scent, have her bathe in this tonight and it will remove her scent for a couple of days" Gray smiled taking the flower "alright I have her bath in it" Porlyusica grunted and also handed him a beg of gel and wraps "Make sure you help her with the healing gel and wraps" she said then leaving. Gray smiled "Think it's best to move her right away from here" Loke said walking over to Mira who nodded in agreement.

"Yes I think it would wise, I'll gather her clothes for" Mira said letting Loke pick her up not waking her. Gray put the bag over his shoulder and put the flower in the bag "Should we take her keys?" Loke nodded to him "Yeah" Gray walked over to the desk picking up the keys and holding on to them "I'll start packing her stuff, go boys get going" 

They nodded to her and walked out of Lucy's apartment. Loke can feel the bracelet was almost out of the magic. "We should try and get their fast Gray, the magic is almost gone" Gray stopped and held out his arms "Let me, it's okay I'll look after her" Loke frowned but has no choose. He turned to him and gently put Lucy in his arms "I'm counting on you Gray to keep her safe" Gray held her and nodded to him then Loke disappeared. Gray looked down at a sleepy Lucy in his arms and couldn't help but to flush at her sleeping form 'Lucy...' He shook his head and carried her to his place.

Gray walked up on a path to his house with Lucy in his arms. His house was outside of town away from others. It was a simple small house. 

It's walls were light blue and the roof was brown. These was also a chimney. The door was wooden and had a small window on the front. He had two big windows on the front of the house. One of each side of the house and none in the back yet. His house was surround by large trees so it covered the house making it unseen to most people. Especially when it snowed. That was a rocky path that led from his door to the edge of the pathway.

Reaching the door, he reached out trying not to drop Lucy to unlock the door. Unlocking without dropping Lucy he stepped inside. The inside was just as plain on the outside. The walls were light blue and the floor was wooden. 

The living room had a single sofa was a small table, with magazines on the table. The kitchen was behind the living. It had a fridge, a stove, and two counters. It was the only small room in the house. The bed room was a bed built for one. The walls in there were a light yellowish color. There was a small desk beside the bed with a candles sitting on it. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom. It had only a shower, a toilet, and sink. The walls were a little cracked and one side was painted blue and the other side a faded light green.

Placing Lucy down on his bed, he tucked her in. He smiled down at her, he leaned down kissing her forehead and leaning back up he flushed biting his lip. 

He walked out the bedroom closing the door behind him only to hear a knock at his door. He walked over to his door and opened it. It was Mira with Juiva, Mira smiled "I brought clothes and her metal box with Draco's key" Gray smiled "She's in my room sleeping" Juiva's eyes widen 'Lucy is in.... GRAYS BED!?' her face turned red "Gray... why is Lucy in your bed....?" Gray looked over to Juiva and he sighed _'I really need to let her know I don't like her the way she likes me, keep reminding her gray'_

"Listen, Juiva I know you are in still have feelings for me" Juiva blushed with her eyes widen "I care for you but has a good friend please, if you care for me at all you will let me go" Juiva frowned "are you sure? Does Gray not feel the same for Juiva...?" Gray shook his head patting her on the head with a smile 

"I don't mean to hurt you, maybe you should try and give Lyon a chance?" Juiva blinked at him and blushed "If gray wishes it for Juiva then Juiva will try" Gray smiled at her _'I know she's just saying it so I don't get angry with her but I can tell she still loves me and won't stop'_

"Juiva has washed her bed sheets and comforter, I placed them on the clothes line outside of your house gray" Gray smiled "Thank you Juiva. You can go know" He said as Mira walked out "She's awake, I'm gonna head back to the guild" Mira said with a smile pulling Juiva with her. Gray closed his door, and walked over to his bedroom doorway. He peeked in and Lucy was already getting off the bed. 

She noticed Gray and smiled at him "I'm sorry to ask but got anything to eat Gray?" Gray smiled "Sure, I'll make some DLT's" Lucy smiled "Sounds good" "Before I do so, I'll gonna release my ice make. It's to freeze your scent from the air, Porlyusica said you have to bath in hot water with a special flower that take away your scent for a while. 

I believe it was for two days" Lucy blinked at him but slowly nod to him, Gray walked in and stood near her. Lucy could feel his ice magic, she felt a chill has the air was started to get cold. It lasted for 5 minutes has ever room in the house even outside. Gray smiled and walked out the room to start the DLT's.

Lucy looked around "I can't believe I'm staying Gray's house a day...." She softly muttered to herself. Wrapping her arms around her and laying down on the bed with a big sigh. An hour later, Lucy was sitting at Grays table that was only for two. 

Gray placed strawberry flavored water and her DLT in front of her. Lucy smiled and licked her lips 'god this looks good' she reached for it taking it in her hands. She took a big bite of it and she hummed. 'oh god this is good' Gray chuckled to see such a face on Lucy 'this is her first time trying my cooking' Gray sat down and started to eat his meal.

Makarov walked up to the door of Natsu's and Harpy's house, without even knock he just walked right on in. Happy was on the couch chewing on a fish, the blue cat turned his head to doorway and blinked "Master Makarov..." 

"Where's Natsu?" he asked Happy, Happy frowned and pointed over on the hammock. Makarov looked over and stepped in more "Natsu come here" he's voice was stern and it was serious. He could see Natsu slowly turned to him and his head peeked up "No..." the master frowned "Natsu do you remember? Last night, do you remember?"

Happy frowned "When I brought him home... he woke up and he was pacing... I looked away for a second and I was knocked out..." Makarov frowned "Answer me boy know" still stern voice even made Happy backup a little, Natsu sniffed and managed to jump down and sit on the floor. Makarov looked at him intently, Natsu was still in that dragon heat. He was panting and his skin was now in scales. Natsu's face had it all, it was guilt. 'did he remember?' "Tell me boy do you remember everything last night?" 

Happy frowned and looked at Natsu "Natsu what happen....? You came home in the morning all wet..." Natsu bites his lip putting his head in his hand "I don't want to be reminded please...." He started to cry.

Sadden hit Makarov in the heart, he doesn't like seeing his children in such pain "Natsu, it's okay.... Everyone was warned of the danger. No one will be blaming you, it's not your fault" Natsu hugged his knee "How... how is she....?" Makarov sighed "She's fine" Natsu looked up at him and smiled with relief 

"But for safety I hid her, sense you already mated her most likely you will go after her again tonight" deep down Natsu growled at what Makarov said to him 'How... dare he hid my... no! it's for the best Natsu!' he shook his head "Natsu who is he talking about....?" Happy asked with a frowned. Natsu looked away "How much do you remember?" Makarov asked once again "I don't remember much... but I woke up near a river...." Happy glared "Who is he talking about!?"

Later that night Gray had drawn a bath for Lucy, putting the flower in the water the water turned into a blue color. Lucy showed Gray away, closing the door. Lucy to a deep breath and let it out. She slowly slipped out of her clothes and unwrapping the wraps from her wounds. She slipped in the bathtub after, the water was blue has she sees the flower floating in the water with her. 

The Flower was white, she remembers seeing Ray walk in the bathroom with it and it was blue 'I wonder if the color soaked into the water making it white...? What a strange flower...' leaning back gently she relaxed in the water. Closing her eyes hummed slightly has her hands rubbed on tummy making her frowned 'I don't know what to do if I get pregnant....'

After some time in the bathtub, Lucy stepped out of the tub. Her skin smelled like flowers, she wrapped the towel around her sore and wounded body. Hiss a little has some sharp pain hit her. Gray knocked on the door "Lucy.. Mira wasn't able to show up to help you with the gel and wraps so I would have... to it...." Right away Lucy flushed 'wait what....?' Lucy panicked a little 'it's only gray... it's not Natsu....' "Lucy?" gray asked behind the door "Okay...." 

Lucy opened the door with a towel around her, this is the first time seeing Lucy in her towel but he couldn't help to blush. He smiled "come on" he walked over to the bed, Lucy followed him and sat down gently. He picked up the gel putting some on his fingers and reached out has she closed her eyes has he touched her shoulders, rubbing the gel on her shoulders and then her neck. Lucy was blushing has was Gray. He looked at her, her skin was so soft but then a frown came on his face has his finger slightly touched a bite mark. Her prefect skin was ruined by Natsu.

"Lucy... I need to get your hips and side..." Lucy looked away hugging her body again "I'm not wearing anything under my towel...." She blushed "you want to get it yourself...?" Gray asked her. Lucy didn't know what to do, she knew gray already saw her naked. She removed her arms form her body and lifted them up "you've already seen me naked, don't get anything funny idea Fullbuster" Gray chuckled "Of course" he reached out had open the bottom half of the towel seeing everything, he gulped putting more gel on his fingers. He slowly rubbed the gel on her claw mark all over her hips and side. Hiss a little in pain, her hips hurt the most has they were deep claw marks. 

Gray frowned "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Lucy smiled sweetly at him "It's okay... gently please?" Gray flushed and nodded to her. After he finished he pulled back and left the room. Lucy stood up and walked over to her bag with clothes. 

She put them on and chilled a little "Gray most have freeze the scent off the clothes..." she said softly. She slipped on red panties. Gray walked back in and closed his eyes "You need help with the wraps, Lucy looked over to him covers her breasts "Yeah... you can open your eyes gray its... okay...." Gray opened they right away. He walked over with the wrappings with Lucy watching. He smiled sweetly at her "okay lifted up your arms." she listened and lifted them up letting her boobs be uncovered 'Juiva would kill me for this.....' Lucy thought to herself.

Gray started to wrap her shoulders. Then move down to her sides and hips, Lucy closed her eyes and hummed slightly of his touch. It wasn't a moan it was a hum, Gray looked up at her and blushed more then went back at wrapping her sides. 

Finishing he stood up making his head bump her boobs making her gasp, he's eyes widen and stepped "I'm so sorry Lucy..." she flushed covering her chest with her arms "It's okay...." He looked at her more then walked of the room. Lucy finished getting dressed and laid down on the bed. 

It was getting rather late she yawned has Gray came back in with just boxers making Lucy's eyes widen "Gray...." He looked at her "What?" "Boxers..." he pointed at him and he looked down and gasped "God dam it not again!" Lucy chuckled "It's okay..." she yawned "I'm going to bed.. night Gray" Gray raised his eyebrow 'strange she didn't yell at me...' 

"You know this is my bed so don't yell at me if I slip in" Lucy giggled "I don't care" Gray turned off the light and slipped right on in next to her "I would feel more safe with you next to me anyways..." she confessed to hm. Gray looked shocked but smiled "then I will stay here tonight with you"


	2. 'Draco and the shocking news'

**'Forgive me... the chapter is short >.< only 4,250 words'**

**Chapter 2 'Draco and the shocking news'**   
  
  


Lucy eyes fluttered open and felt a chill slightly, her eyes opened wide as her face was facing a naked chest. She blushed and looked up. It was Gray, he was slightly snoring. He did have an arm over her waist making her blush even more. She slowly moved his arm and got up from the bed, she had to pee. Silently walking to the bathroom. She stepped inside closing the door with a locking click.

Gray heard a door close his eyes open he started groan slight, he yawned and then noticed Lucy was not in the bed with him. He panicked slightly and sat up looking around "Lucy?" he called out, not too loud.

Then hearing the toilet flush he looked over at the bathroom door and smiled "Good she's still here..." he muttered to himself. Lucy finished, she walked out of the bathroom to see Gray sitting up on the bed with a smile at her. Lucy flushed "Morning Gray..." Gray chuckled "Morning but I'm still tired" he yawns and laid back down making Lucy chuckle.

"You're so lazy" Lucy said walked back over and crawling back in the bed. Gray smirked "I'm not a morning person" Lucy giggled "I see, so that's why you always come to the guild in the afternoon like you just woke up" Gray raised his eyebrow at her "yeah I guess so" Lucy blushed, he was still shirtless. "Uhm Gray...?" he looked at her more "Yeah..?" "No shirt" she said to him, his eyes looked down and gasped softly "Would you look at that... How did that... oh fuck it I sleep shirtless Lucy. Get use too it" Lucy puffed her cheek with a blush "you jerk"

Gray laughed "shush now, sleep time" he closed his eyes. Lucy chuckled "very well more sleep" she closed her eyes.

Lucy didn't wake up until 2 hours later, sitting up she yawned. She looked to her side, Gray was not there. She frowned _'is his already awake and walking around...?'_ before she could slip out of bed, the bedroom door open and Gray walked in with a tray of lunch. Lucy blushed "Afternoon Lucy, I made you some Lunch" Gray said with a flush and smile Walking over to her he placed the ray on her lap. She smiled softly _'he made me breakfast in bed...?... how sweet of him'_ "Thank you Gray..." he smiled at her and left the room so she could eat. 

Has Gray walked out of the bedroom, the front door slammed open making Gray gasp has he sees Erza stamping in. 'Shit she looked pissed...' Erza's face was had a dark look to it, this made Gray gulp "Erza..." He glared at him "Why didn't you stay with her?" Gray frowned "She had her keys, she said she would be alright... I feel horrible for leaving her alone, I should have just stayed and not listen to her... I didn't know she wouldn't be able to summon her spirits due to the constellation Draco, the year of the dragon... Loke was able to come here from a magical item him that allowed him here for a short time...." Erza marched right over to him making him flinch closing his eyes _'shit she's gonna kill me..!_ ' a sudden hand was placed on his shoulder making him open his eyes again. 

Erza's dark look was gone, it was replaced with sadness "I know... I feel ashamed of not having her stay with me at Fairy Hills..." Erza had some tears coming down her face "How is she?" Gray looked at his bedroom "She's eating... doing fine.. I think she's masking it all" Erza turned her head to the door "Thank you Gray"

She walked over to the bedroom peeping in Lucy already knew she was here, the door was open the whole time. Lucy smiled at her taking a bite of her lunch "Hey Erza" Erza smiled softly at her walking over to her and sitting next to her "How are you feeling?" Lucy blinked at her "I-I'm fine..." Erza frowned at this, she was defiantly masking the trauma she had endure "Lucy, it's okay... you don't have to mask the trauma let it out..." Lucy frowned looking down at her plate of food "I-I don't want ... t-this to get in the middle of our team... my friends..." Erza reached out and held her hand "Do you forgive Natsu?"

Lucy bite her lip, deep down she doesn't know but she could try. He was her friend; she was warned of this just a day ago. It was her fault , she thought she would be fine without gray or someone with her that night, she had her keys. She didn't know that the year of the dragon blocks the spirits be summon 

"To be honest... I-I don't know Erza..." she whispered. Erza then hugged her "It's okay, Gray end up forgiving Natsu when it almost happens to him. I'm sure Gray understands what you are going through Lucy" Lucy blinked at this, she was surprised to hear this from her 'Gray... was almost raped by... Natsu when the first time...?' "Really...? Gray almost...?" Erza nodded to her still hugging her "it Surprised us all... I think Gray is the best one to tell you" Erza pulled back "if you want I can take you on a mission with me away from everything?" Lucy blinked at her but looked away "I can't.... I'm still injured..." Erza frowned 'no one told me how bad she got injured... Mira just looked away from me and started to cry... Natsu.. I gonna beat the shit out of you'

"How bad..?" Erza asked her, Lucy sniffed liked she was gonna cry "Please can we stop talking about it..?" she was starting to remember has she put her hands on her head "Please... stop...?" Gray hearing everything walking in "Erza I think its time to stop..." Erza frowned and then hugged her again "of course Lucy, I'm sorry" Lucy did hug her back "I'll be back after my mission to check on you" with that Erza stood up and with a soft smile walking out of the room and leaving. 

Gray rushed over to her "You okay?" Lucy shook her head "No..." Gray picked up the half eating tray of food and placed it on the floor making her watch him with a confused look on her face had he sat down next to her pulling her to his body "I'm sorry Erza had slightly intrigued you..." Lucy blushed has her was on Grays chest "I-It's o-oaky..." Gray petted her head slightly, Lucy smiled. "Gray?" "Mhmm...?" he put his other hand on her arm stocking it slightly.

"What happen between you and Natsu...?" she asked him, she wanted to know.

She heard him Sigh "it was on the last day on the mating season... I was walking home, almost home too. Out of nowhere Natsu jumped me. I was kind of freak out... I really don't want to get into details about but he didn't do much all he did was pushed me against a tree that did hurt and started literally kiss me on the neck... I stopped him in time by freezing him and running back to the guild" 

Lucy frowned "But you forgave him..?" she softly asked him, he nodded to her "Yeah I did, like the master said before 'Do not let what happen here affect the family here at our guild. We all now the dangers of what will happen'" Lucy couldn't help to smile at him "No matter what we are family... but I'm gonna be terrified... I'm terrified Gray... the he will come back.. I know he's not himself right know but I'm terrified.." she started to tear "I.. don't want this to ruin our friendship..."

Gray smoothed her gently "I know, in time he will have your forgiveness Luce" she smiled at her nickname then her eyes widen as she felt a kiss in her forehead _'did Gray just kiss my forehead...?'_ Looking up at him he looked back down to her. He was blushing and so was she, Gray's hand that was on her arm moved to cup her face "Lucy... no matter what I'll always be here for you" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 

Her heart started to bound _'Gray....? What's this affection his showing me... don't tell me he likes me...?'_ Gray leaned back and stood up letting go of Lucy with a super red face "I'm gonna head into town for more food I'm almost out, I'll be back" he said walking away, Lucy smiled _'he's really gonna go into down where only boxers?'_ "Gray your clothes" he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down 'What the hell!' Son of a!" he quickly looked for his clothes, once he found them he put them on and left making Lucy giggle at him.

During the Day, Lucy managed to clean off her wounds and was surprised to see most of them were almost gone "Wow, this healing gel is amazing..." she smiled "most of all my bite and claw marks are gone..." putting some more gel on them she didn't even wrap them up "Maybe I'll let them have some air, let the wounds to breath" she said slipping on her clothes after she was down _'This is the last day of the year of the dragon....'_ Soon after that Gray had returned back with two big bags of food. Lucy of course helped him, while helping him they both heard a knock on the door.

Gray right away headed for the door, opening it slowly he picked and smiled. Opening the door Mira and Levy stood there, Levy had a large bag with her. "Hey come on in, Lucy! Mira and Levy are here!" Lucy eyes widen and smiled, Levy walked in and the moment she saw Lucy tears formed in her eyes and ran towards "Lucy!" Lucy stood up with a gasp as Lucy's face was in her chest crying "Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry this happen to you!" Lucy smiled petting Levy's heads "Levy it's okay..."

The next day, it was the end of the dragon matting season. Lucy was back at her apartment. Her bed was replaced along with her new bedding. Lucy sat on her bed with a deep frown, she was holding Draco's key. 

The dragon matting season was over now, she gulped and stood up lifting her hand with the key, she took a breath "I summon thee, open the Gate of the Dragon!" her key shined "Draco!" she shouted. A sound of a deep bell, following a purple light as it formed into a figure. Lucy's eyes widen watching this as the light disappeared to reveal a man. He was wearing all black, black shirt, black jacket with some metal on it, black pants, black boots that went to his knees. His hair was black and his eyes were purple dragon like.

Lucy blinked at him, she blushed looking at him 'his very good looking.....' His eyes blinked and looked at Lucy, which made her back up slightly blushing more. His eye's narrowed slightly at her that made her jump "You are the one that summoned me?" Lucy shook slightly and nodded "Y-Yes...." He sighs "Well then, you are the first in decades" he placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly "It's an honor to have my key to be owned by you" 

Lucy was surprised at them, she smiled softly "thank you..." Draco leaned back up and looked at her more and frowned "I smell another dragon on you.... A dragon Slayer?" Lucy frowned and looked down nodded "y-yes..." taking a step Draco gently held her chin lifting her head up to him. 

She blushed at this. "My dear master, you were brutally mated with a dragon slayer?" Lucy nodded "Yes... H-he didn't mean it... h-he couldn't control himself..." Draco closed his eyes "even dragon slayer's are brutal in the mating season of dragons..." then they suddenly heard a growl, Lucy and Draco looked to the window to see Natsu, he was glaring deadly at Draco. 

Lucy started to shake from seeing him. Draco looked at him more "So this is the dragon slayer that brutally taken you" Natsu growled and dove at him with his fist "how dare you touch her!" he shouted. Lucy right away backed up as Draco's hand reached out and grabbed Natsu's neck in midair. Natsu's eyes widen at him, Draco's eyes were glowing "You dare bare your claws at me Dragon slayer?" he growled softly. 

Lucy was backing up into the wall frighten, not of Draco but of Natsu. Natsu bite his lip "W-Who are y-you?!" Draco smirked "Draco, the dragon deity of the dragon constellation" Natsu's eyes widen at him. Draco released Natsu making Natsu fall on the floor "leave dragon slayer"

Natsu was frowning while still on the floor "No I will not leave..." Draco narrowed his eyes at him "I said leave" Lucy was frowning, her eyes closed 'Natsu....' "Natsu..." his eyes widen at her voice and looked at her, she was tearing and her eyes slowly looked at him "Please... go... we can talk... later... please go..." Natsu frowned but nodded. He stood up and jumped on the window looking back at her "I'm... sorry Lucy..." he jumped down disappearing.

Lucy's eyes closed wrapped her arms around her, Draco looked at her and frowned. He stepped to her lifting his hand gently grazed her cheek making her eyes open looking a him "It's alright my master, I'm here to protect you" Lucy's heart thumped. She smiled softly at him lifting her hand touched his hand that was grazing her cheek "thank you Draco..."

* * *

A couple of weeks past and Lucy haven't seen or heard of Natsu. The master said he was in and out of fairy tail doing jobs keeping his mind busy, Erza was accompanying him on most of them and Erza even let him accompany her on a S class mission. Lucy sat in the guild hall at the bar sipping some juice. She wasn't feeling to well, it made her frown. 

Throwing up all morning for the past todays. She didn't want to admit at all, she put her head down 'Porlyusica said she was gonna be here to check on me....' "Lucy" Lucy jumped and looked to her left to see the master, she smiled softly "master..." he frowned at her "She's here, follow me" Lucy frowned only to nod at him. She got up and followed him in the back. Mira watched with a frown on her face, Gray watched biting his lip wishing he can go back there with her.

In the back, Lucy standing up with no shirt on but a bra, the master was looking away as Porlyusica was looking over her wounds. "Mhmm you're healing nicely" Lucy smiled softly. "You may put your shirt back on" Lucy nodded and did what she said. Porlyusica held up crystal clear rod, it was small like a size of a pen "we need to do the test know.." 

Lucy frown and nodded. "Hold still" Lucy stood still as Porlyusica held up the rod to Lucy's stomach "Ometo Pregnai" the master's head turned just in time as the rod glowed pink, lettering appeared on rob '2 weeks'. His eyes widen 'so she is...' Lucy was frowning 'no....' Porlyusica sighed and looked at Lucy "it's positive, you are pregnant" Lucy fall on the chair behind her, tears went down her cheek. The master walked to her "Lucy... it's alright. Fairy tail will be here for you...." Lucy sniffed and nodded "Thank you master...." He smiled softly at her "have you talk to him yet...?" Lucy shook her head "No... I haven't gotten the chance too..."

Makarov turned around and left the room, once he was out in the hall. A lot of the members were quite, Gray noticed him and rushed over to him "Gramps! Tell us... is Lucy alright?" the master looked at his children, they were all looking at him for answer. He sighed "it's not for me to tell you.... But now this my children... no matter what we are here for her" they all frown at him but nodded. Gray bite his lip and rushed past him to the back. Barging in the back, Porlyusica was putting the glowing pink rod on the counter, Lucy was on the chair with her head in her hands tearing silently. 

Gray frowned and stepped over to her, he kneeled "Lucy..." Gray reached up and removed her hands from her face "Lucy..." Lucy looked up at him and frowned deeply "Oh Gray... what I'm I gonna do...?" Gray pulled her in a hold "it's okay Lucy I'm here for you" Lucy held him back tearing "Thank you gray...."

Four weeks went by and Lucy was at home at her desk writing her novel. Mira and Levy were over helping her with house work. Levy was doing the laundry and Mira was in the kitchen doing dishes. Lucy was on maternity leave from jobs at the guild. She frowned deeply 'can't go on jobs for our guild... but..' as a favor from Yajima, Lucy got a part time job has a waitress at the magnolia branch, 8-Island, a least she gets money for rent, that made her smile. A knock on the door made her blink, she looked over to the door as another knock came from the door. Lucy sighed and got up walking over to the door opening it, she blinked to see her land lady 

"Oh miss land lady... would you like to come in?" she nodded to Lucy. Lucy stepped aside, and her landlady walked in and walked over to the couch and sat down. Lucy closed the door and stepped to her "Would you like some tea?" her land lady shook her head "Lucy please sit we need to talk" Lucy frowned but sat down. Mira and Levy watched from the kitchen they were worried about her.

Lucy's land lady sighed "I know it has been tough for you... since that night" Lucy frowned "I know..." her land lady sighed softly "even with an unborn baby on the way Lucy.. I normally don't do this but I'm sorry... there isn't any room for you and you unborn baby" 

Lucy's eyes widen and gasped in shock "B-But.... W-Why....?" Her land lady stood up "Lucy I know how tough its gonna be for you after all you will not be doing jobs for your guild for a while and I know you are working only part time at the 8-Island, these are trouble times Lucy, I had to increase the rent to 80,000 jewels" Lucy closed her eyes and stood up "I understand..." the land lady nodded "you have 30 days to move" she turned and left Lucy's apartment. Lucy sighed and sat back down. Mira and levy came out "Lucy we heard...." Lucy frowned "What I'm gonna do know?"

Mira and Levy looked at her then at each other, they nodded to each other and looked back at her who was blinking at them "you can move in the fairy hills" Lucy gasped and stood up shaking her head "The rent is 100,000... I can't afford that..!" "you can rent out one of my rooms I have" Lucy jumped and looked behind her to see Erza standing there "Erza...." Erza smiled sweetly at her "no questions asked, of course you will pay me rent" Lucy sighed "great... I properly won't afford it..." Erza chuckled "Don't be silly Lucy, I will only charge you 600 jewels a month" Lucy's eyes widen and in shock "600?!" Erza, Mira and Levy chuckled at her "So what do you say Lucy?" Lucy smiled and nodded "I love the idea! Let's do it!" they chuckle at her.

With in couple of weeks, Lucy was all moved in fairy hills. Lucy's new apartment like room was just prefect for her and her unborn baby. While a good designer should never shy away from color, there is something to be said for a neutral color scheme. The right earth tones can create an almost spa-like atmosphere that exudes relaxation and lets both residents and guests feel safe and comfortable. Upon entering the apartment, you're treated to a full view of the open floor plan from a bright living room to an simple dining space. 

Despite the somewhat small window, the setup of the room as well as the light colors make good use of the light. White, natural wood, and soft gray work together to create a really earthy, calm feel in this home. The home is not completely devoid of color, with soft sage green throw pillows and a dark floor lamp adding a small splash. 

Accessories like unique teapots and cups are just one more way to add some calming touches. Mismatched Scandinavian style chairs, which are the and along with a modern dining pendant give the dining area a bit of bohemian touch. The indoor house plants on the dining table emphasize the earthiness of the decor as well.

Moving from the dining area into the kitchen there is a bit more in the way of blues and greens but still living in the neutral palette. Because the dining pendant is white, it seems to almost float over the dining table itself. Floating shelving with personal photos is a very clean way to display this important decor. The white subway tile backsplash in the kitchen is trendy but has longevity in its simplicity. The simple shapes of everything from the table to the dining pendant to the area rug in the living room are soothing in the way they fit together. 

Simple white venetian blinds may not be the most modern solution, but they do the job here. A large bookshelf is a must for a family of readers. The entryway includes modern wall hooks for organization, though it is a bit dark. Wood paneling on the walls as well as the wood flooring adds a lot of warmth. The nursery was un finished, it will give Lucy some time to create once they find out the gender of the baby. Lucy's room was the master bedroom, it was a slight pink and white mixed, the bed was a queen size.

Lucy was wearing her waitress's uniform, it was her shift at the 8-Island second branch in the town of Magnolia itself. Walking back to a table, she placed the food down "here you go two Beast Man Curry's!" the boys grinned at her "t-thanks!" Lucy smiled sweetly at them "No problem!" she walked away from the table to the waitress station "Oh Lucy can you go to booth 5 please? I'm so booked!" another waitress begged her. Lucy smiled at her with a nod "Sure!" she turned grabbing some menu's and headed over to the booth. 

Reaching the booth she put on a bright smile on her face "Welcome to *-Island! I'm Lucy your waitress what can I get you?" "Lucy?" she blinked and her eyes widen to see Happy sitting on the table "Happy?" then she turned her head more and see's Natsu staring at her with sadden look on his face "H-Hello... L-lucy..." She jumped slightly "Natsu...." Happy frowned "Lucy... you alright?" Lucy nodded "So.. what can I get you two...?" 

Happy smiled "Fish!!!!" Lucy sighed "Happy you want the fried harbor fish or just the plane raw fish?" Happy chuckled "Raw please Lucy!" Lucy nodded and wrote down what Happy ordered. Lucy looked at Natsu "and you...?" Natsu frowned and looked away not really answering her. Lucy frowned at him and then sighed writing down what he most likely get, which she wrote down 'extra meaty stew, couple of side of meat still on the bone and a cup of magical flames' she turned and walked away.

Happy frowned and looked at Natsu "Natsu... why won't you talk to her? It's been weeks...." Natsu frowned and put his head in his arms "she hates me... I wouldn't blame her..." Happy shook his head "She doesn't hate you... everyone was warned on that day... she already said she doesn't blame you..." the sound of a cup being put on the table made them look up to see Lucy there "Here... one large cup of magical fire..." Natsu blinked at the cup and then looked at Lucy "thank... you... so uhm how are you...?" 

Lucy blinked at him and opened her mouth about to answer him when Yajima yelled for her "Lucy dear! I need your help over here!" Lucy turned quickly "Oh of course! I'm" she stopped and put her hand to her mouth and felt sick to her stomach, Yajima, Happy and Natsu frowned at her has she rushed through the restaurant to the bathroom. Natsu sat up frowning "is she alright?" Happy looked at Natsu "you don't know...? Everyone in the guild knows already..." Natsu looked at him "Know what...?" Happy looked at him "She's pregnant..." Natsu's eyes widen and turned his head to were Lucy ran off too "Pregnant....?"


End file.
